Akari Fujiwara
Akari Fujiwara is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. Appearance Akari is average yet curvy. She does have large breasts (or a large bust) that fits her body size, dark navy blue eyes, straight to wavy black hair and a signature sun mark on her arm and neck. She is indeed dark skinned, like Yoruichi. Outfit/Uniform Her uniform looks similar to Nemu's. She wears the signature black uniform, but the pant length is shorter, therefore making it as shorts plus she wears a dark pink ribbon around her waist, over-the-knee socks and sandals. Her kimono changes to what it looks almost like a qipao dress. She wears over-the-knee leggings, and her hair is up in two buns, tied up in ribbons. Her Gigai usually sports a light blue and black striped tank top, a skirt simliar to a schoolgirl's, white socks with blue stripes and black shoes like a schoolgirl's. Personailty She is curious, sassy and a perverted fangirl who loves yaoi, unlike her cousin, Asuka (who is a Lumino Scout). She draws yaoi that involves around the males of the Soul Society, and sometimes shows it to the female members. She is stubborn and outgoing, but she is protective and kind-hearted. She strongly hates yuri. She is also calm and serious, and she has feelings for a certain Squad 6 lieutenant, making her a bit jealous of Rukia. But almost realizing that she's in love with Shuhei Hisagi. She has witnessed some heartbreaks over the years due to this, which makes her lonely and depressed, and up to the point of a breakdown. Bara no Utsukushi describes that her heart deep inside "one of her flowers are wilted". She is clearly feisty and sometimes she is mature when she wants to. She is loyal and respects her captain, Byakuya Kuchiki and the lieutenant. She does have a love for flowers, especially roses. She fights for honor, much like her father and she vows if she were to become a captain or lieutenant, she will not let her father down. History Childhood Akari was born in January 25. Her father Hiroto Fujiwara, who was a Soul Reaper and captain of squad 11, married a woman named Asami, who was human. Since then, Akari had to live two lives in both the Soul Society and the Human World. She was mostly under the care of her mother, since her father was sometimes busy. However, Hiroto later invites Akari more to the Soul Society when she turned four. Akari soon met Shuhei at age seven, she wanted to become friends with him, however her father thought Shuhei was a "ruffian" and wanted her to stay away from him. Disappointed and upset, she secretly hangs out with him, despite disobeying her father's commands. Hiroto later finds out, but realizes he can't ruin his daugther's happiness. Akari had some childhood crushes, but as a result, her heart gets broken but she tends to forget about it. Early Academy Days TBA Powers and Abilites Akari is also great with Kung fu (or karate) whenever she doesn't have her sword. *'Immence Spiritual Pressure' *'Flash Step' *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist' *'High Intellect' *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Zanpakuto Akari's zanpakuto is named 'Bara no Utsukushi '(Rose Beauty). Her (or they're) release command is "Bloom..Bara no Utsukushi!" Trivia Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Reapers Category:AnimeQueen97